Isabella Black
by kelsi106
Summary: Full Summery inside. I do not own Twilight Just my imagination
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Izzy PV**

It's been five years since Edward left me in the woods and much has happened. After Edward and the Cullen's left, I tried to go after him from where he left me in the woods but I got lost. That is where Victoria took me. Since Edward killed her mate she would kill his. Never mind that I am not his mate or that it was Alice who did the killing.

For years I was tortured by vampires and experimented on by vampire thralls. Humans who know of and serve vampires in hopes to become one. They threw me in a cage with a lycan and had it bite me and infect me with lycanthropy.

When they were sure it worked they killed it to ensure their safety from its revenge for forcing it to curse someone else. They also injected me with Victoria's venom, she refused to bite me since lycan blood is poisonous to vampires so it was injected with a needle to my heart.

Once sure I would survive the duel personality of a vampire and a wolf they debated on whether to inject me with something else but then decided not to risk it. So I was now the first of my kind. A hybrid, half- vampire, half-lycan.

Being a hybrid gave me certain gifts, I have the ability to shift into a silver wolf with venom coated teeth and claws and am a natural Alpha. My beauty, grace, strength, speed and senses are doubled compared to a normal vampire and lycan thanks to my hybrid status. I can walk in sunlight without any indication I am a vampire, I can eat either human food or blood and I also have a heartbeat.

I am immortal, I don't know what can kill me, I mean fire kills a vampire but I am also a lycan, silver and wolfs bane can kill a lycan but after testing both they don't work. So I am at a loss on how I can be killed and I know I can be killed because everything can be killed.

After three years of torture and training my skills and abilities in secret from a scientist who was sympathetic to my plight I escaped. But not before destroying every bit of their research and slaughtering them all, saving Victoria for last. I would swear her screams would always bring a smile to my face.

After my escape it's all a blur I was delirious from pain, trauma and hunger. I later found out after seeing my burnt clothes and burns that in my rage the building caught fire and exploded while I was inside but I was too busy chopping Victoria to bits to notice.

When I got home I found out my father was dead. Charlie died of a heart attack after he was mailed my finger with my dad's college ring on it that he gave to me as a graduation present. After that they sent out a search party, the LaPush pack help because I am a friend of Jake's and they caught Victoria's scent so they knew a vampire took me.

After people found out I was alive I learned of the LaPush pack. I told them what happened and showed them my abilities. Jake and I imprinted on each other. The first double imprint and sibling imprint in over a century. Unlike other imprints Jake and I have absolutely zero romantic feeling for each other, we are like siblings or more like twins.

So because of the imprint Billy adopted me even though I was 21 years old. I went to college to study psychology, criminal psychology and forensic anthropology and graduated with high honor. After collage I went to the police academy to be trained in the necessary skills for the law enforcement field.

At the Academy I learned as many fighting styles as I could, I learned how to shoot handguns, shotguns, rifles and snipers. I also learned how to hack into and out of things, how to picklock, and about a corpse from the coroner (don't ever ask a medical examiner to learn about a dead body!) I learned how to speak fluent French, German, Spanish, Portuguese, Russian and Italian.

After my time with the Academy I was given numerous job offers from the CIA, FBI and some agency called NCIS but my mind and heart was set on taking my father's place as Chief of Police in Forks, Washington. So that is what I did, I returned home and took up my father's mantle of protecting the citizens of Forks from mortal and immortal alike.

Since the Cullen's left I have changed. I am no longer the shy, weak Bella Swan who allowed people to walk all over her like a doormat. My time with Victoria and those scientists hardened me, the Cullen's abandonment hardened my trust, Edward's betrayal hardened my heart and Charlie's death wounded my soul.

The changes in me are that I have a terrifying temper, swears and curses enough to make a sailor have a heart attack let alone blush. Basically I am a whole new and improved Bella. I even changed my name to Izzy Black. I flat-out refuse to answer to Bella, I ignore anyone who calls me Bella until they just call me Izzy.

Anyway today is the 5th anniversary of the day he Cullen's left. I actually got over it a while ago, but I hate all of them with a passion and not even just because of my wolf either.

If they never left Victoria would have never captured me as she captured me in the woods Edward left me in as soon as he left. I never would have suffered for three years. Charlie would still be alive. None of this suffering would have ever happened if they had just stayed!

As every anniversary I head to LaPush to run with Jacob. Just as I drove up to the treaty line I smelt him and nearly groaned in frustration and exasperation. Paul who was my fiancé' before he pulled a Sam and imprinted on my partner Lori West, now she knows everything and helps me with the supernatural crimes.

The thing is he may have imprinted but that doesn't excuse what he did, what he promised he wouldn't do, leave me. He swore to me the day he proposed imprint or not he wouldn't leave me and he did.

I stopped at the boundary line separating Forks territory and LaPush and after making sure no one else was around I stripped. I didn't have to worry about Paul this is nothing he hasn't seen or touched. Stowing away my clothes in a bag I turned to face Paul unashamed of my nudity.

Being a wolf modesty goes out the window when any clothes you have on shred when you shift. Seeing Paul ogle my body gave my ego a boost and letting him constantly see what he had but now can't because he left was a sort of vindictive pleasure.

After simply raising an eyebrow at him to get the message over with so I can shift already he tore his eyes from my body to look at my face.

Suddenly his face went from desire for my body to grave. I was instantly tense. I had a sudden feeling of foreboding that whatever he was going to say I wouldn't like at all. And I was right.

"The Cullen's have returned."

 _Well Fuck!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Izzy's POV**

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuckity Fuck!" I kept muttering under my breath as I paced back in forth agitatedly with Paul watching me with wary eyes. Everybody in the pack knew about my history with the Cullen's. After I got over my distrust toward anything supernatural including myself I told them.

To say they were pissed at the Cullen's would put it mildly. If I thought they hated them before, they absolutely positively loathed them now. For a long time just the name Cullen had them shifting now they just growl. The name Cullen had been forbidden to speak of in the pack and only to spoken of on the off chance they returned.

The nerve of those monsters coming back pissed me off to no end. I mean I knew it was a possibility for them to come back. They have claimed territory here in Forks, the weather is perfect for them and it is a free country. But I still felt outraged at the thought of them stepping one foot in Forks.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear my cell phone going off until Paul sharply called my name. Scowling at my ex for interrupting my thought process I stalked back to my clothes for my phone tripping over a tree root in the process. Ignoring Paul's snickers I jabbed the answer key on my iPod touch.

"What!" I barked still angry from the news of the Cullen's return, missing my run with Jake and Paul who was still snickering at my klutzy moment.

The person on the other end paused a moment before they cautiously responded with a tentative "Agent Black?" the voice of my new partner Rookie Agent Marcus Frost responded.

With a resigned sigh at the drama that kept bombarding me I leaned against the tree where I stashed my clothes. Pinching the bridge of my nose, a habit I picked up from both of my ex's I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to quell the urge to scream and cry in frustration.  
"What do you want Marco?" I ground out through gritted teeth. I could practically see him roll his eyes and grind his teeth in frustration as I called him Marco when know full well that his name is Marcus, but I don't care. The man is just a temporary partner until Lori is back in action.

During the Summer Lori and I went to Seattle to investigate a series of women disappearing only to be found three days later dead. Their bodies were covered with bruises, knife wounds and broken bones and they were naked. They weren't raped thank god but it was still humiliating and degrading to both the victim and the victim's families to have their bodies displayed like that.

Anyway we went undercover and Lori got cocky. During the bust, once we had the fucker cornered and our guys flooded the building to search for the two missing women he still had, Lori let her guard down and assumed he was unarmed and he shot her in the stomach. Because of that little screw up I am stuck with this Rookie that I wouldn't trust to watch my dog let alone my back.

"My name as you well know is Marcus!" Marcus's exasperated voice shook me from my thoughts and back to the present.

"So?" I rolled my eyes he should get used to me calling him Marco I am not going to stop and be thankful I didn't call him anything else I have a whole arsenal of names for the douche. After a moment a deep sigh was heard through the phone before he finally got to the reason for this call.

"There was a body found in the parking lot of Forks High school this morning."

I was shocked, since I have arrived in Forks nearly six years ago there has never been a murder in Forks. Port Angelus? Yes. Seattle? Most definitely. Forks? No!

"Explain!" I ordered the young Rookie.

"The Vic is a brunette Caucasian female, looks young around seventeen. Blunt trauma to the back of the head, her chest and ribs are caved in. There are tire tracks and skid marks that are headed to where the girl and her truck were. I think the car crushed her. I looks like an accident but for some reason I have my doubts."

As he described the scene my mind flashed to another girl and another time. A young naïve Bella Swan in the school parking lot nearly run over by Tyler Crowley's van. A flash of white and Edward stopping the van from crushing her and forever changing her life.

I was lucky where this girl wasn't and like Marcus I didn't think this was an accident. I didn't have any evidence but my instincts told me this was no accident and I had learned the hard way to listen to my instincts.

"Black you there?"

Giving Paul a glance to make sure he was listening I spoke in a commanding no nonsense voice "I'll be there in ten minutes do not move the body! I want see it for myself." I hung up before he could respond.

Taking a deep shaky breath I looked to a grim looking Paul. While I was analyzing the differences and similarities between the dead girl and myself a sudden suspicion formed in my mind and seeing Paul's face I could see he agreed with me.

"The Cullen's?" he growled a grimace formed on his handsome face at the name. Ignoring his antics at the name I spoke my thoughts out loud.

"Is it a coincidence that just as they return a girl who is described like me is found dead the same way I would have first died if HE hadn't saved me? I mean it could be a coincidence but the timing of their arrival and the first murder in forks and it happens right when they arrive? I would rather I know for sure it is them and since they are the first suspect that come to mind I mind as well interrogate them. Better someone in the know than an ignorant cop who would believe their lies." With that I got dressed to go to my crime scene.

There was an awkward silence before I left a thoughtful Paul behind. I was halfway to my car when I heard Paul ask a question I hadn't thought about in years.

"What are you going to do about the Cullen's?" I stopped short my back to him still as I thought about the one's I used to call family. I thought about everything I had been through because of them. I remembered the pain they caused me and everything I sacrificed for them. Then I thought of what I would say to them.

I turned to Paul with a bitter sardonic smile and said "Welcome them home." Before sauntering away eager to see a dead body and get away from Paul and his questions


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Izzy POV**

On the way to the crime scene I had called Jacob with the news and informed him of my suspicions of the Cullen's. To say he was livid when he found out about their return was an understatement. It took an Alpha order from both Sam and myself to calm him down. When he could speak about them without blowing up he agreed that the timing of their arrival and the way the girl died was suspicious so he agreed I should be the one to interrogate the Cullen's though he was adamant that he be there with me when I do. I would be insulted if I wasn't so grateful to him for not letting me face them alone.

I was almost there when out of nowhere something crashed into the side of my car causing me to spin out of control. I desperately slammed the break and spun the wheel trying to get some semblance of control. Unfortunately the rain and the ice covered roads made that impossible. After what seemed like eternity I smashed into a telephone pole.

Dimly passed the ringing in my ears I heard someone screaming my name but I was too busy looking dumbly at a bone sticking out of my leg and the blood gushing out of the wound to notice. Normally I wouldn't worry about serious injuries like this since I can heal pretty damn fast and I have been through worse but I guess it has been too long since I was injured like this and with this being my first car accident I guess I was a little bit in shock. A small part of my brain was shouting at me to get my shit together while another part of me was worried about exposure.

"Bella!" I heard again as my vision swam and my hearing returned. I painfully turned my aching head towards the silhouette of a tall woman whom I assumed to be Leah. Feeling oddly safe despite what happed I relaxed knowing my pack sister will take care of me and prevent exposure.

As darkness descended I couldn't help but think that the Cullen's had something to do with this before I blacked out.

 **Author Note:**

 **Okay so to clear up a few things .**

 **First I decided to send her into a car accident to delay the crime scene and to give Bella more to be suspicious about when it comes to the Cullen's.**

 **Second it seems I have a habit of my characters in my Twilight fan fictions have car accidents I know and I have no idea why but they just seem to work for me when see the scenes play out in my head.**

 **Third Bella didn't smell anyone coming so whatever hit her has no scent and no I am not telling you what it is or who that will come in time.**

 **As for Bella having no mate? I never said anything about her having a mate or not but she will have one I just have not decided who yet so be patient.**

 **Finally I want to make it clear that this Bella is NOTHING like cannon Bella or like the Bella's in my other stories so when she acts like a total spazz one moment (and she will) then a swearing baddass the next (that is the only Bella I will ever write about a badass one or at least one with a back bone) it is intentional. So be prepared for mood swings and language and randomness.**

 **Please review what you think so far and who or what crashed her car.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Third Person POV**

A lone figure was following Bella as she drove toward the crime scene. Listening to her conversation with the Black pup, the figure grinned in anticipation and barely contained glee at the thought of the hybrid interrogating the Cullens. As Bella stopped at a red light, the stranger had a deliciously evil plan. Why not run the poor dear off of the road? Not only would Bella be hurt, but it will increase her suspicions toward the Cullens, which would make the game more fun for the malicious stranger. And if Bella was exposed, well that was not their problem.

With that thought in mind, the figure rat at such high speeds that it was a blur and collided into the car sending the car careening off of the road. Without waiting to see if Bella was okay, the assassin blurred away so as to not get caught before their fun even began.

Unknown to the retreating stranger, someone else arrived in time to see Bella's crash, though they did not see who or what had caused it. Surprised to see Bella of all people to be in a car accident, the person rushed to the driver's side to see if Bella's hazy and disoriented eyes fall on them. Slowly blinking her heavy eyes, Bella voice croaked a name in relief, before she passed out from shock.

"Leah?"

Once Bella had passed out, the person laid a gentle hand upon Bella's neck and breathed out a sigh of relief that she was okay and was just knocked out. Taking note of Bella's injuries, they let out a gasp of disbelief as they watched the injuries heal rapidly before their eyes.

Blinking their eyes at the unconscious girl in shock, the figure absentmindedly pulled out their phone and called the only person they could trust to help. After a couple of rings the person finally answered.

"Hello?"

Letting out a relieved breath the stranger answered the person on the phone.

"Mom, I need your help! Bella was in accident!"

"Oh dear! I am sorry! Is she okay?" The woman answered concerned for the Swan girl.

"She's fine mom. But that's not why I am calling!"

"Then wha-"the woman replied bewildered at her child's lack of concern before she was interrupted.

"She's healing too fast to be human. Mom I need help!" The figure pleaded with their mother, stressing the word help as if it had some special meaning. Apparently it did as the woman rolled her eyes at her daughter and sighed exasperated.

"What did you do this time Angela?"

The now identified Angela huffed in frustration at her mother's accusation.

"I didn't do anything this time!"

The woman simply raised her eyebrow in disbelief at her daughter. As if she felt her mother's disbelief, Angela sheepishly shrugged.

"At least I don't think I did?" Angela said, although it sounded like a question. Rolling her eyes at her daughter she said in a tone that told Angela how exasperated she was with her.

"Alright, I will help you."

Angela grinned, happy that her mother would help her. Her grin however disappeared at her mother's next ominous words.

"But you will tell your father."

Before Angela could protest, Bella's body vanished from the car, leaving Angela alone in the street. Looking around at the street you would have never known that there was an accident, as everything was normal. Even the car looked brand new.

Letting out a frustrated breath, Angela muttered out a petulant but grateful thanks to her mother before she walked to her car. Once buckled in, she started the car and headed to the Church that her father worked at to tell him the news.

As she drove away, she couldn't help but hope that her father won't ground her for this. Angela shuddered at the thought of being grounded again, especially for something like this.

 _I really don't want to spend another century in the ground!_

 **So who do you think is the psycho that ran Bella off of the road huh?**

 **Let me give you a clue…they are someone that Bella knew once upon a time.**

 **That is all of the clues I will give you, but don't worry I will be handing out more clues in the story in the later chapters. Just know it will be someone you least suspect.**

 **Let's be honest here, how many of you thought that the woman from the last chapter was Angela and not Leah? Not many people did, if any right?**

 **WHAT A TWIST! WHOO! (I may be a teensy, weensy, tiny bit hyper… maybe! LOL)**

 **So what do you think Angela and her family is? The person who guesses right may ask me a question about the story… any question and I will answer it.**

 **Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
